Everett Ross
|gender = Male |affiliation = Joint Counter Terrorist Centre |movie = Captain America: Civil War Black PantherMARVEL STUDIOS BEGINS PRODUCTION ON 'BLACK PANTHER' (unreleased) |comic = Spider-Man: Homecoming Prelude |actor = Martin Freeman |status = Alive}} Everett K. Ross is a CIA operative and the Deputy Task Force Commander of the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre. Working beside Secretary Thaddeus Ross, he attempted to control and regulate the actions of the Avengers; however he soon came into conflict with Captain America when he targeted the Winter Soldier for seemingly causing a terrorist act. Eventually, Tony Stark was able to expose that Helmut Zemo was to blame for the recent terrorist attacks. When Zemo was apprehended by Black Panther, Ross subsequently took Zemo into custody for his crimes. Biography Dealing with the Avengers Capturing the Winter Soldier .]] After the Winter Soldier was apprehended by the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre for the Bombing of the Vienna International Centre he was imprisoned in their headquarters in Berlin, Germany along with Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson and T'Challa. There, they met Everett Ross, who was introduced to them by Sharon Carter. Ross confiscated their equipment, telling Rogers that he will write them a receipt for his shield and the EXO-7 Falcon. When Rogers asked what would happen to Barnes, Ross claimed he would go through a phycological evaluation before being moved to prison, which he believed should also happen to them. ]] Ross then escorted the heroes to the control room, along the way informing them that they would be provided with offices rather than prison cells and insisted upon them staying there, which T'Challa explained that he would do until Barnes was moved. Ross then left them to continue his work while allowing them to survey Barnes during the interrogation. He also left Tony Stark to try and convince Rogers to sign the Sokovia Accords at long last.Captain America: Civil War that he will get Barnes]] While Barnes was still held in his cell, Ross awaited the arrival of Theo Broussard to begin the questioning. During this time Ross was contacted by the Wakandan government who informed him that King T'Challa had requested that Barnes be given to him as his prisoner to be punished for the murder of T'Chaka. Ross agreed and informed T'Challa of his, sarcastically clapping him for his success as he had wanted the JCTC to keep Barnes in their custody.Captain America: Civil War Deleted Scene Escape from the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre ' interrogation]] Ross took time to watch as Bucky Barnes was questioned by a man posing as physiatrist Theo Broussard. Ross listened as Broussard asked Barnes about his time as an assassin for HYDRA and what he remembered about this time, although Barnes remained mostly silent and only insisted that he be called Bucky and that he was not a murderer any more since he had gotten away from HYDRA and had been trying to live as peacefully as possible while on the run in Romania. ]] However suddenly during the interrogation the power throughout the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre was cut out, leaving Ross unable to see or hear what was happening in the room. While Ross ordered his men to find a solution, Captain America and Sam Wilson charged downstairs only to discover that Broussard had freed Barnes who managed to escape along with Rogers and Wilson who were still trying to protect him due to their belief that this was not his fault. Capturing Helmut Zemo ]] Eventually it was discovered that Helmut Zemo was responsible for the bombings and had been trying to use the Winter Soldier to then destroy the Avengers. Zemo was captured by Black Panther and handed over to Ross who proceeded to mock the terrorist for his failings, although Zemo made it clear that he believed he had succeeded in his goals. Personality To be added Abilities To be added Relationships Allies *T'Challa/Black Panther *Dora Milaje **Okoye **Nakia *Shuri *Ramonda *Tony Stark/Iron Man *Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *James Rhodes/War Machine *Sharon Carter - Colleague *Thaddeus Ross *Theo Broussard † Enemies *Steve Rogers/Captain America *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier - Former Prisoner *Sam Wilson/Falcon *Helmut Zemo - Prisoner *Ulysses Klaue Trivia *In the comics, Everett Ross worked for the United States Department of State, escorting foreign diplomats on American soil, one of them being Black Panther. Behind the Scenes *Actor Martin Freeman described his character as: "someone who works for the American government and works in conjunction with the superheroes, and certain agencies that help to tame the superheroes' power". Freeman also added that Ross is "ambiguous" and "you don't know whether he's good or bad, so you’re not quite sure which side he's on. It looks a little bit like he's playing one game when actually he's playing another."Martin Freeman Teases His Role In Captain America: Civil War! *Matt Emig was a stunt double for Martin Freeman in the role of Everett Ross. References External Links * * Category:Captain America: Civil War Characters Category:Black Panther (film) Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Grey Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:CIA Agents Category:Joint Counter Terrorist Centre Members